


Love And Hatred Are Like Tacos And Burritos, Basically The Same Thing.

by PurpleDemon



Series: Gravity Falls And It's AUs Oneshot Booklets [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Depression, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dipper is Mason, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Mabifca is mentioned a lot, Mason Gleeful - Freeform, Mason acts cold but can't resist cute things, Multi, My pet project is this fic, Weirdmageddon Will, Will Cipher - Freeform, Will is William, Will is scared of thunder, Will loves cuddles, Will suffers a lot, headcannons, i don't know what I am doing, otp prompts, trigger warning depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDemon/pseuds/PurpleDemon
Summary: This is boy x boy and may have slave x master at one point. This is a booklet of Willdip(Rev!Bill x Rev!Dipper) So yea. These are based off of OTP prompts I find. If you guys have an idea for a one-shot(Or two-shot) don't be afraid to tell me. If I like it I will make a chapter with it (Or if I get REALLY inspired two chapters). I try to make them about 1 page to two usually.





	1. Do You Know How To Make Pancakes?

A brunette in a almost all blue outfit had been sitting on his couch, playing on his phone, when the shrill sound of someone ringing the doorbell rang through the decent sized house. The male with Ice like blue eyes stood and walked to the door,"Who could even be at the door, they better not be a salesperson or I swear to god I will-" When his hand turned the cold knob that belonged to the door, he was greeted with a sight that nearly made his cheeks heat up. 

In the doorway stood a blue haired male that's hair covered one of his eyes. He seemed to be fiddling with his blue sweater sleeve as he looked up. Sunken eyes with long lashes looked to him and e had leaned on the door,"What do you want?" His voice was cold, which seemed to make the male tremble more,"M-My nam-me is-s Will-liam Cip-pher. I-I am ne-ew here. I wa-as just wounderin-ng if mabey I-I could borrow an-n egg-g from yo-ou? I pay you back, I-I promise!" 

Mason had sighed,"Sure."

He turned and went to his kitchen to get an egg, but texted his sister. He put his phone back into his pocket before heading back to the bluette with the white oval in hand. He gave it to the shaking male who smiled to him.

He seemed to stumble over his words,"C-Can-n yo-ou maybe teac-ch me ho-ow to ma-ake pancak-kes...." 

The brunette sighed,"Mind if I go to your house, because it might take a while and you look like the more hands on type." Will smiled and nodded,"One-e mo-ore thing, wha-at is yo-our name?"

The brunette had realization dawn on him,"Oh, I never told you. My name is Mason Gleeful."

Will smiled to the Gleeful,"Mason...That-t's a nic-ce name." 

Mason had given a small one back,"Thanks." 

Will had lead him to his own house, which was next door. The house was small, but not to small. The kitchen was organized and clean. Mason had looked around,"Let's make some pancakes.."

Will nodded, smile on his features.

* * *

1 hour later and batter all over the place

* * *

Will was almost covered head to foot in dry batter powter,"T-That was fu-un. Thanks!" Mason only had a little on his clothes and a smile on his face, Will looked cute. "No problem, hey, why don't I give you my phone number so you can call me if you need any help?" 

Will looked happy,"R-Really?!" 

"Yep! Now may I see your phone?"

The bluette pulled out his phone and unlocked it to his contacts. He handed it to Mason, who made a new one and put in his phone number. He put Will's in his. Once he was done, he handed the phone back to it's owner, who put it on the counter.

Mason waved to him and walked out the door,"See ya."


	2. Sin Tins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will curses, Mason is very serious.

A bluette had yawned and walked into a cosy kitchen. His sapphire eyes had bags under them.

He spotted a brunette male that was wearing blue that made him stand out from the cream colored wall paper. The male had looked up from the newspaper in his hands to Will. Mason's lips tugged into a smile at the site of the smaller male. The ocean eyed male had walked into the kitchen, only to stub his toe as he was walking passed the garbage can to the counter.

"Fuck!" He had let slip out past his lips.

Mason, without looking up, responded,"Put a dollar in the swear jar."

Will had raised an eyebrow at this as his lips tugged into a smirk,"Oh, yea?" He had pulled a random tin from the trash can beside him,"Judging by your action from the night before, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin."

The cold eyed brunette had choked on the drink in his hand that he had taken a sip of. Mason slammed down the cup and stalked to the bluette. Will, in turn had backed away entell his back hit the wall. The taller male had put a hand next to the bluette's head before dropping a bill into the tin he was holding. Will blinked after him when he had turned and sat back down.


	3. Sometimes Love Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willdip FEELS

A ocean haired male had been walking through an aisle in a store. His blue hair had been held back by a pin with a small pine tree on it. His glossy sapphire eyes were sunken and had bags under them, proof of sleepless nights. He had a basket in one hand and was looking at a box that was in the other. A brunette had slipped into his view,"Hey Will." Her blue eyes were softer toward him as the years past.

His empty eyes met hers, she was standing at average height for her age and she seemed surprised to see the demon. He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes longed for an affection he lost eight goddamn years ago, someone he had lost years ago when the twins were just 19. Now they would have _both_ been 27,  _ **would have**._  

Will had saw the worry in her soft blue eyes, it made him angry. He didn't need pity, he was the reason behind why Mason wasn't there at the moment. He was angry at Mabel, at the townspeople, but mostly at himself.

If only he had went with the boy all that time ago,  _if only...._ He had closed his eyes,"Go aw-way."

He shouldn't be by Mabel, he didn't trust himself not to just break down in front of his ex mistress.  _She looks so much like him...._

Will had flinched away from her and went to run from the female when she reached for him. Mabel was faster and grabbed him by the shoulder,"William, please just talk to me. I want to know why you left." Will had tears filling his eyes.  _He left eight years ago, he thought she would forget about him and he would forget about what happened._

Will had gulped and responded in a meek voice,"....Please just let me go...."

He wanted to run, like he did long ago. Mabel just tightened her grip, but it was nothing like the hurtful ones from when the twins were growing up. Mabel had looked him in the eyes, but then looked to the pin pinning back his hair.

"Is that Mason's?" She had asked, her gut sinking. Will had ran a hand across it, he had closed his eyes. It was the last thing Mason had given him and he held it dearly.

Mabel had pulled the demon into her arms in a hug. His eyes watered before he was clutching onto the only thing he felt safe with, Mabel. He silently sobbed into the brunette's shoulder. She had rubbed his back and hummed out.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay. It's not your fault."

Will's grip tightened,"Yes it is, I didn't go with him. I should have. I didn't listen, It should have been me not him. He did nothing wrong!"

Mabel had put her chin on his head,"Don't blame yourself."

Will had let go of her and she did the same,"Why not! I did something wrong and he paid for it! He should be here, with you and I shouldn't be here, not the other way around!" A sting shot through his cheek.

Mabel had slapped him,"Will, you are not at fault, I was keeping you with me and he just went for a walk. No one could have guessed that someone was going to murder him! Stop fucking blaming yourself okay?!"

Will had gulped, silent tears streaming down his face. Mabel sighed,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled or hit you."

Will had taken a step from her before running from the store, leaving the groceries. The Gleeful watched him run sadly, with pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very sad.....


	4. (Smutyish) Drunken Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have forgotten how to write drunk people :/

A bluette had walked into the room, a drunken brunette laid across the couch as he had looked up to the slave. Will, the demon, had a candy bar in his white gloved hand as Mason had stood up, a bit stumbly, but still up.

The bluette had recalled his Mistress, Mabel, who was Mason's twin sister, was at a friend's house. Stanly was out on a business trip with Stanford for the week as well. Well that was good for what was to come. 

Mason had slurred out,"You are such a beauty, William~" The soft eyed bluette had blinked,"U-Uh?" He sounded concerned with the words slipping from his drunk Master,"Mast-ter? Ar-re y-you okay?"

He took a step back as Mason stumbled to him. When he almost fell, the butler caught him only to be met with chapped lips on his plump ones.

Will let out a noise when the nineteen year old pushed him to the wall, keeping him there with his arms. The bluette had a red face and tried to push Mason off, but the boy had only pushed up on him more.

When Mason finally pulled away, panting, Will had looked to him,"Wh-hat-t ar-re-e yo-ou do-oing Mas-st-tER!" 

His voice went high pitched in a slight whine mixed with a moan when a knee came up and found it's way right up against his crotch.

The brunette smirked at the small demon,"Oh my little demon~ All mine~" WIll's single eye went wide,"WhaAh~?" The knee moved against his crotch when he tried to question.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah, no questioning pet." Mason had said as Will's head went back as a loud moan left him,"H-Ha-a~" His broken moan was filled with pleasure.

Mason had leaned forward and nipped at the other male's neck as he had teased the demon. The male bucked his hips,"Ah~ Mhn-Master~" He had moaned out unashamedly.

The male smirked and let him fall before walking away.

Will was a panting mess in a heap on the floor. Mason often did this and it was starting to get on the demon's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot that Mason was drunk at the end


	5. I Didn't Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.1 Pages/ 737 Words  
> Warnings:  
> Sadness, Highschool Au  
> Story Prompt:    
> Mason and Will are in high school. They are dating, they get into a fight.

William Cipher is a normal high scholar, except...Well he is dating one of the most popular boys in highschool. He and his boyfriend, Mason Gleeful, had a great start to their relationship. They had confessed their feelings in the last month of freshman year, and at the moment they were seniors. 

It was a bit of a distressing day to the blue haired male whose hair was always slightly curly aswell messy. And at the moment, his brunette boyfriend was seemingly in a oblivious mood of the younger teens distress and became the target of his fury after bringing up the topic he was being sore about.

Pale hands slammed down on a metal desk as the usually quiet and asocial teen yelled at the cold eyed elder teen,"Why do you only ever fucking care for yourself!" 

The brunette had glared at him,"I do care for others, you just neglect to see that." 

His sharp words were like sharp icicles to Will's heart as his eyes narrowed into glaring,"You are the fucking worst. You can go get run the fuck over and I wouldn't give a fuck!"

Mason had glared with his icy blue eyes,"Fine!"

Will had pushed himself away as he walked out,"Fine!"

 

That was on Friday, and Will didn't hear anything from Mason, even after a day. On Sunday, he had worked up the courage to walk up to Mason's dorm, where he lived with his sister. With some soft knocks on the door, Will looked down to the cement floor. Some shuffling had been heard before the door opened to a distraught Mabel Gleeful, Mason's twin and was 10x scarier.

She had looked to him,"Oh you're here!" He had said before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to her car.

"W-Wait, wher-re are yo-ou taking-g me?" His voice had raised a pitch when he was shoved into the pashanger side.

The long haired brunette had got into the driver side and started the car."Hey....buddy. I have something to tell you...."

The blue haired male looked to her,"W-What ar-re you try--ying to say?"

"Mason's in the hospital."

The male had jumped up in surprise,"W-What happened?!"

"He got hit driving home from school on Friday." Mabel said as she drove into the hospital parking lot as she parked.

Will felt guilt eat at his gut as he walked to the hospital front door. He felt like puking as he and Mabel checked in. And he felt nauseous when they approached the room that housed an injured Mason.

The two of them entered the cream colored room, and will felt his guilt ten fold. On a hospital bed lay the object of Will's feelings. He had fast walked to the bed and looked the brunette over, tears coming to his eyes.

"M-Mas-son?" The smaller male had stuttered out. The brunette didn't move but the heart rate monitor kept beating.

"He's just asleep, he should wake up soon though." The female said. It seemed like magic, the cold blue eyes opened as the looked around the room. They met with worried baby blue ones and a smile went across Mason's face,"Hey darling."

Mason's voice was strained but that didn't matter to the bluenette as tears had ran down his cheeks when the cold but soft hands came and cupped his cheek. "Look, it's not your fault, okay?"

The distressed teen shook his head but had a hand to Mason's hand to keep it to his cheek. He was careful not to disturb the tubes that came out of his body.

Mason was slowly becoming weaker, he was using the last of his strength to see his darling boyfriend at least one last time. As the heart monitor beeps got more space in between, his hand started to fall,"I love you William."

There wasn't enough time to do anything before the monitor flat lined as Will felt his heart leap to his throat. 

He and Mabel were rushed out as they tried to save the brunette male.

After about 30 minutes, one of the doctors came out,"I'm sorry Mrs.Gleeful and Mr.Cipher, we...couldn't save him."


	6. Sorry I Didn't Notice Tell It Was Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 pages/150 words
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> sadness, suicide, open ending, mabfica, cannon au
> 
> Story Prompt:
> 
> Masons not as perfect in his mind as he seems, and William cipher gets first row seats to him descending into his demons. When a sleepover at Pacifica's house turns to the worse, will Will be able to stop it?

   Every breath felt like sharp pains through the blue haired male as a thing he only would happen in nightmares was splayed in front of him. 

⏩⏩⏪⏪

It seemed like a good day to anyone who didn't know what was happening inside the Gleeful manor. One of the servants for the twins, that were the eye candy for the people of Gravity Falls, was named William Cipher.

William, or mostly known as Will by most, had blue fluffy hair and a single sunken eye with bags under them. They contrasted his pale skin, but brought out his clear blue eye that normal was filled with tears.

He was a dream demon, captured by the Gleefuls when the twins were just eight years old. He was able to see into minds, as well as control Dreams. And some things were starting to worry him concerning one part of the brunette twins.

Piercing blue eyes and slicked back brown hair, soft looking skin, Will couldn't deny the small crush he had on his Master. But as soon as his mind got darker, and William was locked out of Mason's mind, it started to worry the small demon.

Too bad he should have told someone or asked about it.

On a bright Saturday morning, a perky blonde had ran excitedly to her girlfriend and her girlfriend's brother, Mabel and Mason.

That's right, soon after Will started to get suspicious of Pacifica having a crush on his Master, he was quickly proven wrong when Pacifica admitted to having feelings for the brunette female.

That was a few months ago, let's get back to the present.

The blonde hugged Mabel tightly as she gushed over her. Mabel had a small smile and gently tapped her arm as she talked. She then looked to the male beside her and the demon on the other side,"Oh yea I forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed,"I have a sleepover planned and all of you are invited!" She said as she rubbed her cheek to Mabel's, who looked slightly uncomfortable,"Okay Paz, you can calm down now" Mabel's tone was amusement, I guess they were perfect for each other. 

The brunette beside the blue haired male seemed to be thinking before shrugging. He then commented in his ever so strict tone,"I don't see why not...."

The demon had blinked at Mason. Was he aloud to come with? Oh my, he didn't want to be alone with Stanford. 

"Will's welcome to come too." The bright eyed female said with a grin. She did love William like a younger brother, though she did know he was a demon.

This caused a small smile to form on his face, his blue eye looking to Mason to see if he would let him. "Sure. I guess he can come too." This one sentence nearly made him jump for joy.

"Well we need to go pack up my dear." Mabel said fondly to Pacifica.

Pacifica let go of her reluctantly. Before kissing her cheek and running off,"SEE YOU IN A BIT" she yelled happily while she ran off.

Mabel had a smile on her face as she walked to the manor with the two males. Pacifica made her nicer to others. It made Will smile a little too.

When the two young adults and one demon made it to the females house for the sleepover, they had two suitcases. Both were being pulled by William. 

A short knock on the door was answered by the hyperactive blonde. She had smiled brightly and opened the door for them. 

The inside was set up nicely, a blanket set up in front of the TV with pillows all around. Will set down the suitcases, before turning to look at his Master and Mistresses as well as Pacifica.

"What do you have planned?" Mabel questions to the blonde girl.

"Well we can play games, watch movies, eat candy and chips as well as pizza!" Pacifica said happily. She was grateful the three could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears because I'm ending it here. Sorry folks, I just lost inspiration for what I wanted to do with this one-shot.


End file.
